


Spring Blossom

by eddiefuckinkaspbrak



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family, Fluff, Pregnancy, Pregnant Maggie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiefuckinkaspbrak/pseuds/eddiefuckinkaspbrak
Summary: Maggie Tozier's final days of pregnancy with baby Richie.





	Spring Blossom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enj0ltaiRe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enj0ltaiRe/gifts).



> this fic was a commission by the lovely [@tozier-boy](https://tozier-boy.tumblr.com) on Tumblr and also my best friend!

A laugh passed Maggie’s lips as Went led her up some steps, one hand around her waist and the other gripping her hand to keep her steady. She had no idea where he had brought them, as her eyes were covered by an eye mask. All she knew was that they were at least two hours away from their current flat, and their air smelled more fresh and less like a sewage dump.

“Went, what is going on?” Maggie asked, holding her hands over her heavily pregnant stomach as she wobbled forward. She was eight and a half months pregnant, only a mere two weeks away from her due date and in all honesty she could barely wait.

Pregnancy had been strenuous on Maggie, right from week one. The morning sickness she had experienced was intense and brutal, not at all like the pregnancy books had described it to be. For the first few weeks, Maggie was practically glued to the toilet, vomiting up whatever she had eaten, or drank. Eventually, Went had forced her to go to the doctor, the worry that she wasn’t keeping anything down becoming too difficult to ignore.

It turned out that it was indeed the correct move to make. After multiple blood tests, the doctor confirmed that Maggie was suffering from a pregnancy complication called Hyperemesis Gravidarum. It meant that Maggie was going to suffer from extreme nausea, vomiting and weight loss. The worry that was high before they had entered the doctor’s had doubled as they left.

“Just trust me,” Went spoke into her ear softly, bringing Maggie back out of her early pregnancy thoughts and back to the present moment. She felt Went’s arm leave her waist and the sound of a door opening before his arm was back around her. “Alright, just a few more steps and then we’re here. Just be patient for a few more minutes okay?”

“This better be worth this Mr,” Maggie teased, sticking her tongue out in what she hoped was Went’s general direction. Just then, the baby inside her stomach turned, kicking her hard and making a gasp fall from her lips. “Baby Tozier’s getting restless.”

At that, Went seemed to pick up the pace as he ushered her through a doorway and into what Maggie believed was a large empty room. She felt Went move in front of her and his fingers played with the eye mask. “So, as you know I am entering into my last year of Dental school, and I was offered an assistant job at a firm.”

“Yes sweetheart,” Maggie nodded, her face scrunching up as the baby kicked against her ribs and then again at her bladder. “Keep it going…”

“Right yes, sorry.” Went stammered and Maggie heard him inhale sharply. “So as you know, we’ve been looking for a new place to live that was not only close to my job, but also has enough room for the baby when the little he or she decides to join us.” He paused and Maggie leaned forward, hoping to egg her husband on. “And I found it. I found our perfect home.”

Then the darkness was gone and replaced with the bright light of day, causing Maggie to bring a hand up and rub her eyes. When her sight returned, she was greeted by the sight of a large, spacious room with a fireplace against the left wall. The room was empty, and sheet’s covered the floor alongside empty pots of paint which told Maggie that they were in the final stages of decoration.

“Went…” Maggie breathed, taking in the house in all its glory. Yes, it was still in the process of being decorated, but she knew that this was going to be their home. “I love it.”

“Yeah? Do you want to see the rest of the house?” He asked, taking her hand to lead her through the rest of the house. “The kitchen is complete as are all the bedrooms. It’s just the living room that’s left, oh and the nursery.”

Maggie’s eyes lit up at the mention of a nursery, “We have a nursery?”

Went nodded his head and they headed up the stairs, which were thankfully not that steep, “We have a nursery, of course it hasn’t been painted or anything because we don’t know the sex or anything.” As they stepped into what would be the nursery, Maggie instantly could picture where everything would go and how amazing it would look. All that was missing was the precious baby that would soon be nestled in her arms.

“I love it, Went. I can’t wait to make this place our home.”

\---

Maggie Welch was fifteen years old and a Sophomore at Derry High School when she started dating Wentworth Tozier. He was two years older than her and a high school senior, which at first was a little off putting because she wasn’t sure why Went was even interested in a mere sophomore like herself when there were much hotter seniors around. However, the more time she spent with him, Maggie found herself falling in love, fast and hard.

Went was a bit of a dork. He was in the Chess club and was top of his year for the whole of his high school career. They were complete opposites from one another, as Maggie was considered popular in her year, and was one of the cheerleaders, but they were like magnets. Being pulled together no matter what stood in their way.

At first, they’d kept their relationship a secret only informing their closest friends, as well as Went’s parents. The reason for their secrecy was Maggie’s parents, as they were very religious christians and Maggie knew that they would never approve of their darling daughter dating someone who was two years older than her, regardless of how she felt.

The sneaking around and coming up with excuses to be together was exciting in the beginning, hot even, but the more they had to dodge her parents, the more exhausting and straining their relationship became. Maggie didn’t want her relationship with Went to crumble thanks to her parents, so she had taken matters into her own hands.

Big mistake.

Her confession had ended up with her being grounded and banned from ever seeing Went again, resulting in even more sneaking around. Their whole relationship had consisted of them sneaking around, and they were running out of time as in less than two months, Went would be gone to Dental School in New York.

As Went’s graduation came and went, Maggie was left walking on eggshells, waiting for the inevitable break up that was going to happen. After all, being a college student in New York, going long distance with a junior in high school was never going to work. It felt as though there was a bomb between them and it was on a timer, but Maggie couldn’t see it so she had no idea when it was going to go off.

July passed in a blur and soon they were in August, with only a few weeks before Went was due to leave and Maggie couldn’t take it anymore.

“Are you breaking up with me or not?” She had asked, causing Went’s head to shoot up from the book he was engrossed in and stare at Maggie with wide eyes.

“What?”

“You’re going to New York in less than three weeks, Went! We can’t...you can’t seriously say that we’re going to go long distance!” Maggie sighed. “It’s just not practical.”

“No, no it’s not,” Went agreed and Maggie felt her heard sink. “Which is why I’m not going to Dental School in New York.”

Now it was Maggie’s turn to stare, jaw slack and eyes wide, “Huh?”

“Mags...I’m going to Dental School here in Maine. Portland actually. I am in love with you, you are my soulmate and there is no way in hell that I’m leaving you. Not until you graduate. Then we can get the hell out of this hellhole together.”

Throughout their relationship, they had shared nothing more than heated kisses as well as a few handjobs and once a blowjob. That night however, Maggie Welch gave herself completely to Went because she knew that they were forever.

\---

“Maggie please, please put the boxes down and take a seat,” Went stressed, trying to reach for the box that Maggie was carrying into the house. “You’re a week overdue, you should be on bedrest!”

“Well Went, I would be but unfortunately our bed hasn’t been set up yet,” Maggie piped back, kissing his cheek and moving passed him to head into the house. “Also, this box is marked ‘pillows’ it’s not as if I’m carrying books or heavy furniture.”

Went narrowed his eyes at her for a moment, before taking a swig of the beer in his hand. It was the start of Spring, so thankfully there was next to no heat, to which Maggie was thankful. It was the perfect time to be pregnant, as the lack of heat meant less sweating and more comfort. Still, Went thought it would be a good idea for him and the other guys that were helping them move, to have a beer as though they were in the height of summer.

She sat the box down on top of the others and scrunched her eyes shut as her muscles stretched. The baby that refused to pop out kicked at her stomach and she let out a whimper, hands coming to massage her stomach. “Come on baby, please settle down for momma, please? Daddy and I can’t wait to meet you, don’t you want to meet us?”

Went was at her side immediately, his hands covering her own where they were settled on her stomach, “Is everything alright?” Maggie nodded, closing her eyes as the baby settled down.

“Do you wish we’d found out the sex?” She whispered, tilting her head back on Went’s shoulder looking at him with exhausted eyes. “Because we’re going to have to paint the room to conform to the stupid stereotypes but god, Went I don’t want our baby to have to conform to anything. I want him or her to be whoever they want to be and like whatever they want to like, not just because society tells them to.”

“Hey,” Went placed his hands on Maggie’s cheeks, stroking over her cheekbones, “Love, listen to me, our baby will be able to be themselves, no matter what. Believe me.”

“I think we should paint the nursery white, and paint a rainbow on the large wall, that way it’s pretty and it features all the colours, not just the standard Blue or Pink.” Maggie decided. “What do you think?”

Went grinned and leaned down, giving Maggie a soft kiss on the lips, “I love it, darling. I love it.”

Maggie exhaled and stepped back but as she did so, her eyes widened and her hands moved back to her stomach. Between her legs, the feeling of liquid began trailing down her thighs, pooling at her feet. “Went…”

“Mags? What is it baby?” He asked, worriedly and she swallowed thickly, tears pooling in her eyes both from fear and excitement.

“My waters just broke.”

The fear that crossed Went’s face at her words would forever be etched in her mind. No other expression would ever beat out that one, as he realised that not only was his wife in labour, but he had had alcohol which meant he couldn’t drive her to the hospital.

And neither could any of the moving guys helping them out.

Maggie let out a gritted scream as a contraction hit her and she bent over, reciting the labour techniques over and over in her head. _Breathe in for ten, breathe out for five. Go to your happy place. Breathe in for ten, breathe out for five._ **“** Oh  _fuck_. Went just call a damn cab!” She screamed as another contraction flowed through her. No about of breathing was helping her through this pain. She needed some pain relief.

In the distance, she could hear Went on the phone, but by his tone it didn’t sound like he was having much luck with getting a cab. Her theory was proven correct when her husband ran back in, his eyes still filled with panic. “Maybe I should-”

“Don’t you even think about it!” Maggie screamed and bent over again. “Oh my fucking god this hurts. This really fucking hurts.”

She was going to have her baby on the hallway floor. If she didn’t get to the hospital in the next hour she was certain she was going to have her baby in the house, which was something she did not want. Not one bit.

Then, just when Maggie was sure her luck had run out when a new voice broke through the screams and panic, causing her head to shoot up. Went followed behind and they both settled on the form of a man who looked no older than them.

“Hi, name’s Frank Kaspbrak I’m your new neighbour. Sounds like you might need a ride to the hospital?’ He offered and Maggie nodded her head as fast as she could, moving over to her neighbour as quickly as she could.

Went wrapped his arm tight around Maggie’s waist as Frank led them out to his car. They were quick to pile in and get on the road, not caring that they had left their house in the care of the moving company. “It’s alright love, you can do this, we’re on the way to the hospital now, you’re going to be just fine. Deep breaths.”

Maggie squeezed his hand tight, screaming her way through another contraction. She quickly did the math in her head, noting that her contractions were now five minutes apart. As the pain passed, she slumped her head back against the seat, letting out a sob. “God this hurts so much, this hurts so fucking much.”

“Just breathe baby, it’s going to be okay. Deep breaths,” Went kept repeating in her ear, but instead of it making her calm, it was making her angry.

“Deep breaths?! You try and push a fully grown baby out of your vagina Wentworth and then come back to me and tell me to take deep breaths!” She screamed, closing her eyes as she tried to focus on anything but Went’s words.

“Okay we’re here!” Frank called from the front seat and Maggie let out a breath of relief. She felt Went leaver her side for a moment and she opened her eyes, spotting her husband rushing out of the hospital with a wheelchair in tow.

“Thank you Frank,” Maggie said softly as she could, opening the door just as Went arrived back at the car. She slipped into the wheelchair just before another contraction hit and she screamed in pain, tears streaming down his cheeks.

They were greeting in the reception by a nurse, who was quick to usher them into a room and onto a bed. By now, Maggie’s contractions were less than four minutes apart and all she wanted was some gas and air to help her through the pain. The midwife joined them shortly after, a warm smile on her face.

“Now, let’s have a look shall we?” The midwife spoke as she slipped on a pair of rubber gloves and helped Maggie out of her clothes. “Just pop your legs on the stirrups for me and we’ll see how dilated you are.”

Maggie complied, settling her head back on the pillow and taking Went’s hand in hers, squeezing it tight. As the midwife's fingers moved around down below, she felt another contraction hit her and her back arched. “Fuck! Fuck! Can I have gas and air, please fuck!”

The midwife looked up at the couple and shook her head, “I’m sorry Mrs Tozier but you’re too far along. You’re 10 centimetres dilated. On the next contraction I need you to push for me. Can you do that?”

Maggie’s eyes widened and she looked at Went, squeezing his hand extra tight before nodding. “I can do that.” Just as the words left her mouth, the contraction hit and she scrunched her eyes tight, pushing through it with a scream.

“Well done, Maggie, now again.”

The whole thing felt as though it went on forever, when in reality Maggie had only been pushing for a mere ten minutes. Ten minutes of excruciating pain and pushing. Sweat covered a thin layer of her skin, her hair sticking to her soaked cheeks. Her grip on Went’s hand was deathly, she was sure if she squeezed any harder she’d break it.

“I can see the head!” The midwife announced and Maggie let out an exhausted breath. “Alright Maggie, one more push darling and you’ll meet your baby. You’re so close.”

One more push. All she had to do was give out one final push and she’ll have her baby in her arms at last. The moment she had been waiting for for nine months. She gripped Went’s hand tight, and she pushed as hard as she could. She pushed until she couldn’t push anymore and then, then it was all over. Her body slumped back onto the bed as a cry filled the room. A cry of her baby.

“It’s a boy!”

She turned her head as the midwife brought they baby up to lay on Maggie’s chest and she felt the overwhelming rush of love for the small being in her arms. He was so small and his head was adorned with gorgeous thick red locks. He was perfect.

The midwife picked him up a few moments later in order to clean him up, weigh him and check if he was overall healthy. When she returned, her baby was placed back into her arms and Went pressed to her side, unable to take his eyes from the bundle.

“He’s perfectly healthy, six pounds, four ounces in weight. You have a perfect baby boy. Congratulations.” The midwife wrote some notes on the pad and then looked back up. “Does the little bundle of joy have a name?”

Maggie smiled, warm and happy, stroking a finger over her baby’s cheek and looked up at Went. “Yes, we have a name.” She looked back down at the baby, knowing that the name she was about to speak was the perfect name for her perfect child.

“His name is Richard. Richard Tozier.”


End file.
